


Skyhold Bay

by FairyAscending



Category: The Sims (Video Games)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:41:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23400886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FairyAscending/pseuds/FairyAscending
Summary: Since Skyhold Bay is a rural smalltown, every day seems to be like the one that came before, but nothing could be further from the truth. From making tough choices and family drama to missing people and maybe even magic, nobody around here can know what the future will bring.





	1. The Rutherford Family

The Rutherford Family

Lot Name: 22 Honnleath Drive

Family Bio: With four children to take care of, Sue and Alistair Rutherford certainly have their work cut out for them, but they consider their children their greatest blessing. But will the harmony crumble, when the sensitive Cullen decides to pursue a military career, which he is not cut out for?

Family members: 

Alistair Rutherford

Age: adult

Appearance: blond hair, grey eyes, fit

Personality: more neat, more outgoing, active, serious, nice

Skills: Level 7 Body, Level 6 Charisma, Level 4 Logic, Level 3 Cleaning

Aspiration: Family

Relationships: Sue Rutherford (wife), Cullen Rutherford (Accquaintance), Mia Rutherford (friend), Brandon Rutherford (friend), Rosalie Rutherford (Accquaintance) (friends to be added)

Interests: Travel, Crime, Culutre

Job: Law Enforcement - Lieutennant

(Memories to be added)

Bio: A shining star in the police and a doting father, Alistair knows that not everyone is cut out for that kind of life. And his son Cullen certainly is not. Will he be able to protect him and his other children from mistakes that are bound to have lasting consequences?

Sue Rutherford

Age: adult 

Appearance: blond hair, green eyes, thin

Personality: more sloppy, shy, more active, more playful, nice

Skills: Level 8 Cooking, Level 5 Creativity, Level 6 Mechanical, Level 7 Cleaning

Aspiration: Family

Relationships: Alistair Rutherford (husband), Cullen Rutherford (friend), Mia Rutherford (friend), Brandon Rutherford (friend), Rosalie Rutherford (Accquaintance) (friends to be added)

Interests: Toys, Food, Fashion

Job: Unemployed

(Memories to be added)

Bio: While her husband does her best to fight crime, Sue supports him by holding down the fort at home and taking care of the children. However she is aware that there has to be more to life than cooking, cleaning and waiting at home, so she can be there, when her children are in trouble.

Mia Rutherford

Age: teen

Appearance: blond hair, blue eyes, thin 

Personality: more sloppy, more shy, more active, more playful, nice

Skills: Level 5 Logic, Level 2 Charisma, Level 3 Creativity, Level 1 Cooking

Aspiration: Family

Relationships: Alistair Rutherford (father), Sue Rutherford (mother), Cullen Rutherford (best friend), Brandon Rutherford (Accquaintance), Rosalie Rutherford (friend) (friends to be added)

Interests: Fashion, Paranormal, Entertainment, Culture

Grades: B- Student at Public school

(Memories to be added)

Bio: As the eldest child of the family, Mia has found her castle at home. Just being there with her parents and siblings gives her happiness. Her wish is to see them all suceed in their ambitions, especially her younger brother Cullen. But is that really such a good idea?

Cullen Rutherford

Age: teen

Appearance: blond hair, grey eyes, fit

Personality: neat, shy, active, more serious, more grouchy

Skills: Level 6 Body, Level 5 Logic, Level 3 Mechanical, Level 3 Creativity

Aspiration: Knowledge

Relationships: Alistair Rutherford (father), Sue Rutherford (mother), Mia Rutherford (best friend), Brandon Rutherford (friend), Rosalie Rutherford (friend) (friends to be added)

Interests: Culture, School, Travel

Grades: A Student at Public school

(Memories to be added)

Bio: While his wish to pursue a career in the military has soured relationships with his father, Cullen refuses to be swayed from his path. Will he fall apart from the stress or proof everybody in his family wrong?

Brandon Rutherford

Age: child

Appearance: blond hair, green eyes, thin

Personality: more sloppy, outgoing, more lazy, playful, more grouchy

Skills: Level 1 Logic, Level 2 Mechanical, Level 3 Body

Aspiration: Grow up

Relationships: Alistair Rutherford (father), Sue Rutherford (mother), Mia Rutherford (friend), Cullen Rutherford (Accquaintance), Rosalie Rutherford (Accquaintance) (friends to be added)

Interests: Toys, Entertainment, Environment, Sports

Grades: C- Student at Public school

(Memories to be added)

Bio: Rambunctious Brandon Rutherford mostly acts out to make his parents look away from Cullen or Rosalie and turn their gazes on him, but in truth he really admires Cullen.

Rosalie Rutherford

Age: child

Appearance: blond hair, blue eyes, thin

Personality: more neat, more shy, more active, more playful, nice

Skills: Level 1 Cooking, Level 1 Creativity

Aspiration: Grow up

Relationships: Alistair Rutherford (father), Sue Rutherford (mother), Mia Rutherford (friend), Cullen Rutherford (friend), Brandon Rutherford (Accquaintance) (friends to be added)

Interests: Culture, Paranormal, Toys, Food

Grades: B Student at Public school

(Memories to be added)

Bio: As the youngest and most average of the four Rutherford children, Rosalie dreams of becoming a musician. If only she could get anyone, apart from her parents, to listen to her from time to time.


	2. The Cecilie Family

The Cecilie Family

Lot Name: 99 Crystal Road

Family Bio: After losing her mother in a house fire, Leliana Bells has come to live with with the kindly old Dorothea Cecilie. While she is not a lonely girl, Leliana is not the only one in Skyhold Bay who wonders if Dorothea is keeping secrets from her. Is there really a grain of truth in the rumours that the old woman is somewhat responsible for the disappearance of a boy from the Bay many years ago?

Family Members:

Dorothea Cecilie

Age: elder

Appearance: grey hair, brown eyes, thin

Personality: more neat, more shy, more lazy, more playful, nice

Skills: Level 5 Cleaning, Level 9 Cooking, Level 2 Charisma

Aspiration: Reputation

Relationships: Leliana Bells (best friend) (more to be added)

Interests: Food, Culture, Weather

Job: Retired

(Memories to be added)

Bio: After losing her old friend Pauline to the flames of her burning house, the least Dorothea could do to do her memory justice, was taking care of her daugter Leliana. She makes sure Leliana lacks nothing and adores her. Some people are sceptical about this arrangement though, since there is still suspicion that Dorothea bears responsibility for the disappearance of a young boy, who was left in her care.

Leliana Bells

Age: teen

Appearance: red hair, green eyes, fit

Personality: more sloppy, more outgoing, active, playful, nice

Skills: Level 5 Creativity, Level 3 Cooking, Level 4 Charisma, Level 5 Body

Relationships: Dorothea Cecillie (best friend), Katja Esmay (best friend)

Interests: Fashion, Culture, Paranormal, Sci-Fi

Grades: B- Student at Private School

(Memories to be added)

Bio: While being an orphan is tough on Leliana, her young live with her caretaker Dorothea and friend Katja Esmay is far from over. She is quite sympathetic and protects Katja, even if she sometimes furthers her friends worst impulses. She still wonders about this missing boy and why Dorothea is so secretive about this, when she proclaims to have nothing to do with it.


End file.
